Enigma
Lucas Steven Harder (born ), better known online as Enigma, is an American Nintendo and Gaming YouTuber who mainly focuses on Nintendo-related games and anything else related to Nintendo. He joined YouTube on July 11, 2014. YouTube Career Enigma started his main channel back in 2014, however, he has stated that Enigma was actually not his first channel, and he has created multiple channels back in the day, in which his earliest channel was created sometime in 2008, but he can't remember the name of it. Before YouTube however, he actually first started creating videos of his own on his Facebook page. Those videos date way back in 2013. Those videos were mainly dedicated to plush videos, stating that those videos were highly influenced by the YouTube channel, SuperMarioLogan. Since early 2014, he stopped creating videos on Facebook to transfer over to his YouTube account. When he started YouTube, most of his videos were actually not plush videos, instead they were random videos on poor quality games, or videos he did with his little sister. Nowadays, Enigma actually edits his videos as much as he can to make his videos professional as possible, and he even states that he hates his older videos because of how "cringy" they were. Popularity 2014-2015 has been Enigma's worst years of his channel and to his opinion, he started improving by around 2016. Which seems to be the case since this was the year he uploaded his most popular video on his channel, Toy Story 1995 Full Movie Reversed. That video hit like 7,000 views by the end of the week that video was uploaded. Before that, Enigma has been doing reversals on his channel since August 2016. They have been some of his most popular videos he has ever made. He has been reversing episodes of SpongeBob and other shows. These videos have since been taken down by Enigma due to multiple claims by Viacom and even gaining some copyright strikes, and he thought the reversals got old after a while and just not interesting anymore. And that was not the direction he wanted to take his channel in. However, he has only kept just a few reversals like the Toy Story and Violette1ST ect. videos on his channel. Memorable Quotes *"Hello everyone, it's Enigma here!" (Introduction) *"Anyways, this has been Enigma, and peace see you next time!" (Outroduction) *"Holy f*** theirs a brand new Smash game!!!" *"And once you unlock him you get this screen... (Rick Roll)" *"You are the breast" *"Guys, I'm a literal definition of a frickin' idiot!" *"It's the Whomp King's evolution" *"And yes, I know I have regents on E3 which SUCKS!" *"WARNING: The following video is NOT over exaggerated. All opinions shared are indeed accurate to my actual thoughts and feelings. I hate regents but I'm still gonna do it. So don't accuse me of being a high school dropout, aight?" (This is a reference to the TRIGGERED! videos by Nathaniel Bandy) *"...due to the release of the new Chibi-Robo game that nobody appears to be talking about..." *"The last and most important character that I think that should be in Smash is Shrek. Shrek would be so awesome, don't you think so?" *"Ugh I hate dying" *"I came up with this little saying called, if it's too short, it's going to be hard" *"I WAS SO SEXIST BACK THEN!" *"Dreams do come true, look at this! I can run fast, I can run faster then Mario, I can jump higher then Mario, look at this! He is literally the most overpowered character in Mario history, look at this!" Trivia *Despite Enigma 2 being his second channel, and even though Enigma states he "just" created that channel, he actually created that channel BEFORE his main channel, in which that channel was created in 2013, while his main channel was created in 2014. **Furthermore, Enigma's "new" Let's Play channel that he is launching on July 16, 2018, is even OLDER then those two channels, in which that channel is all the way from 2011. *Enigma has autism and ADHD. *Enigma's favorite video game of all time is Super Mario 64. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers